Frozen Vengeance
by Werecoyote13
Summary: After his battle against Harribel, Toshiro's worst fears are realized, when Momo is stabbed by Aizen. Fueled by the rage of seeing his best friend dying, Toshiro's spiritual pressure goes out of control, nearly freezing the entire soul society, as he goes after Aizen for revenge, which may put his own life in danger.


I do not own Bleach or the characters just the plot only. Please enjoy and please leave positive commets only. thank you!

**Chapter 1 - Vengeance**

Toshiro panted breathlessly as he looked at Harribel, who was now frozen in spikes of ice. "Finally." He breathed. "Last of the Arrancars have been defeated. He felt his vision swaying. The strain of using Horinmaru for so long was taking it's toll on him, and he had no choice but to release it. He was about to, when Momo appeared next to him. "You did it Toshiro!" She said happily, wrapping her arms around me. "I can't believe it's finally over." Neither can I." Toshiro murmured as he wrapped his arms around Momo. As Hyorinmaru's wings wrapped themselves around Momo protectively, suddenly Toshiro heard his lieutenant Rangiku cry out, "Captain! look out!" Toshiro bearly had any time to react as Aizen suddenly appeared before them, and stabbed through Hyorinmaru's wings and hit Momo in the back.

"Noo!" Toshiro cried out horrified as blood splashed on him. "Shiro.." Mom said weakly, as her eyes began to fade, as with Hyorinmaru's wings, which were now severely weakened and cracking. Free-falling through the sky while still holding on to Momo, Toshiro did everything he could to keep her from going unconscious. "I'll get him for this. I swear it." He said as a surge of rage flowed through him. Momo shook her head weakly. "No. this is for the best. Maybe this is how it's ment to be Shiro." "No!" Toshiro cried out desperately, as Momo's eyes fluttered. "Don't say that Momo, you're not going to die!" sharp pain lanced through him, as he hit the ground hard, as he blacked out.

When he woke up again, he was in the soul society hospital, and Momo was nowhere in sight. Fearing the worst, he got up from the bed, and began searching for Momo. "Captain! your awake!" He heard Rangiku's voice, as she rushed over toward him. "What are you doing? you should still be in bed recovering." "I'm fine." He said sternly. "Where's Momo?" "She's in the next room, but captain-" Toshiro cut her off as he began heading down the hall. _Hang on Momo. _He thought. When he finally made it into the room, he saw her wrapped in bandages, hooked up to several machines, and bearly breathing. We're doing all we can," Unohana's voice came from behind him. "But she still may not make it. Her chances are at best 50-50." Toshiro felt a twinge in his heart, as his knees buckled up from underneath him. _This is all my fault. _He thought, then he shook his head. _No. This is Aizen's fault. I'm going to make him pay for this! no matter what._

Toshiro left Unohana alone in the room with Momo, and heading back into the room he was in. Grabbing Hyornimaru, he turned to leave the room, when he was stopped by Yumichika and Ikkaku. "Where do you think your going?" Ikkaku asked with a grin. "Out of my way." Toshiro replied coldly. "If your going after Aizen, then your obviously mistaken." Yumichika said, folding his arms over his chest. "Rangiku thought you might try something like this, so she said to keep you here no matter what." "I said move." Toshiro said coldly as a wave of anger flashed through him. It was hard to control his spiritual pressure. The more he thought of Momo dying, the more stronger he could feel the ice in his system building. "Take it easy captain." Yumichika said gently. "We're just looking out for your best interest. We don't want to see you get hurt." Suddenly they heard a noise that made all three if their hearts sink. It was a steady beep, no rhythm nothing, but a steady humming. It was it now. Momo was gone, and the fury of ice that had been building up inside Toshiro finally unleashed itself. He let out a scream of rage, as waves of icy spiritual pressure flowed from him, freezing everything in sight.

To be continued. Hope you liked it so far. This is my first Bleach story, so please be nice, and review if you like it. If you don't like it, or you have something mean to say, then please do not review.


End file.
